It's a kind of magic
by liliaeth
Summary: An AU where members of the Highlander cast are young wizards at Hogwarts instead of immortals


Hogwarts ****

Title: A Kind of Magic **  
Author**: Lore **  
Rating**: Gen **  
Summary**: AU with the Highlander cast as young wizards at Hogwarts **  
Notes: **These are not immortals, and this is not the Highlander universe. I have taken the Immies and seen what would happen if they were wizards instead of immortals. Everything happens in the Harry Potter Universe. Harry and his friends are not in this story, no need to include to many characters. I hope that everything else will become clear by reading the story. 

****

A kind of magic

  
The rooster crowed as the first rays of sunlight started stretching over the horizon. The animal looked up, almost surprised not to get something thrown at him. Richie didn't even bother to throw a shoe at it. Nor did he try to think of some spell he might one day learn to get the thing to shut up. He'd been awake all night, too excited to sleep.  
Sounds were coming from the attic above him. Probably uncle Bennie clanging his pipes again. Ever since the man had died, his ghost had chosen to haunt his sisters home and mom had had too much of a soft spot to have him banned.

The eleven year old cleaned his cauldron one last time before stuffing it in his trunk. His spell books went in as well. He smiled and looked into the mirror, trying to straighten his bright red curls somewhat. He touched the fabric of his dark black robes. He was going to Hogwarts.

"Now that's looking good dear." Richie could see his reflection wink back at him. He didn't mind.  
He took his wand and pretended to wave it around a bit.

"Richie!"

The boy blushed a second before turning around. His father was standing in the door, leaning heavily on his cane. Richie was a bit embarrassed to have his father bust him like this, but he forgot that for a moment.

"So it's really happening."  
Joe stood behind his youngest son, straightening the cloak around the boys neck.  
The proud Muggle patted his son on the shoulder.

"Your mom and brothers are waiting downstairs Rich." Joe took a better position to get a look of his son in Hogwarts robes.  
"Better hurry up, before you all miss your train."

Richie gave his dad a quick hug and hurried downstairs, his trunk forgotten for a second.  
Connor was biting in some pancakes while mom was finishing up some sandwiches for the trip to Hogwarts.  
He sat down and loaded his plate full with sausages and pancakes. The grandfatherclock ruling the left side of the room was right now aiming at home for all five residents in the house. Connor sliced some bacon and put it in between his pancakes. Richie snorted at the sight.

A giant white wolfs hound stretched out at his moms feet. Richie tickled his ears and the animal leaned closer. It practically reached up to his shoulders. Duncan emerged from his room a few moments later, he was carrying his broomstick in one hand, while trying to pin up his prefect badge with the other.

Cassandra Dawson looked up and aimed her wand at the food, paper folded around it, seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled at her husband as he greeted her with a hug, trying to console his forlorn glances at the boys. The witch gave her sons a last glance, wiping of a single tear on the sleeve of her dress. All too soon her boys would be out of the house, they'd all grown up so fast. It was one thing when it was just the two eldest, but Richie was her baby, her youngest. With him gone as well…

"Listen you two, take care of Richie, will you."

Connor mumbled something, but with his mouth full Cassandra could barely understand him. Duncan nodded and gave a solemn promise to make sure nothing happened to the kid. She knew she could trust on Duncan. The toasts jumped out at that moment and she grabbed them out of the air before they could escape, smearing the toasts with marmalade before handing them over.

She stared at them all, as Duncan and Connor pushed the huge trunks into the van before jumping in as well. Richie got the place in front between her and his dad. "Is everyone settled in?"  
Duncan raced back inside, his owls cage was in his hands, then Connor suddenly seemed to remember something, only to return moments later with a mysterious bag of which she had no idea what was in it. When she thought they could finally leave, Richie crawled out over her, only to return a moment later with the family's black cat in his hands. He seemed embarrassed, Angie just purred as he took her on his lap.  
"Anything else?"  
She needn't have asked and she could barely hang on as Joe pushed the cars ignition and the bumpy ride to London took off.

*******

Methos tried to ignore his younger brother's nagging at his back. He took out a key and opened the second department of his trunk. It was much bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside and yet it was almost filled with books. He'd taken on some extra courses this year and he knew he'd need them. Caspian had put his teeth in something , Methos tried his best not to imagine what it had been before his brother had gotten a hold of it. He pinned his Head Boy badge on his robes and looked in the mirror, shining it up some more.

Kronos was trying to cram some of his own potions into his trunk as well. Methos snorted at what they might be used for, making a note not to eat, drink or even touch anything coming from his brother for the rest of the year.  
Neither of them moved in response as Silas came in shouting at Caspian and pushed the boy up against the wall. Silas was holding his pet rat in his hand, the poor animal looked as if it had seen better days. Methos was sure it had. Caspian claimed he'd just sat on it, by accident. Methos sincerely doubted it.

"Can't get enough of yourself brother?" Methos turned back to face Kronos. His brothers scar gave the young man a sinister look in the shaded chandelier light. Kronos was standing there, a few inches shorter than his brother and about a year younger, but Methos knew that when it came down to it, that Kronos could take him out. No doubt about it. He stared at the house elf, it was trying to scrub out the last bit of proof of yet another unexplained explosion on the stairway.. He ignored it for a moment and turned his eyes back to his brother.

"Has father arrived yet?"

He knew the man hadn't. Mortis de Apocalypse was a busy sorcerer, he had better things to do with his time than seeing his four sons off to school. Even if it were Caspian's first year at Hogwarts. Methos had little or no doubt the kid would end up in Slytherin with the rest of them.

"He had business in Knockturn Alley. It couldn't wait."

"And mother?"

"Off in her rooms, she's expecting company later. And that lady of 'A vision of Magical seduction' is still in with her."

At that moment the fight between Caspian and Silas went an inch to far and Methos pulled Silas away, while Kronos did the same with Caspian.

Methos threw Silas to the ground before ordering the house elf to bring their trunks to the car and order the driver to wait. The ride would be annoying enough as it were.

*******

Richie managed to get lost in the chaos surrounding the Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three quarters within a matter of seconds. He tried to look in between the figures towering around him, not daring to call attention to himself by calling out his brothers names. He'd never seen so many wizards in one place. All of the adults and the kids ... Suddenly he bumped into someone. Richie stared up into a sharp outlined face. The older boy had his wand clear in hand and Richie could feel a hint of something dangerous coming from him.  
"Sorry didn't mean to …" He stared up in awe at the older boys.  
"Oh gee, I bet we got us a mudblood."  
"Oh really?" The second boy next to the first one was smiling grimly. Suddenly the first boy snorted at the other two and stared at Richie.  
"What's your name?" he said in a harsh voice.

"Richie." He gulped heavily. "Richard Dawson."  
The older boy mumbled something that sounded like "Could have guessed." Before dragging him along.

Richie didn't dare protest, he just followed along.  
"Mom!"  
His mother stared at them, her face held a bit of a shock as she stared at the older boy. She managed to grab a hold of herself and looked almost completely calm as she thanked the stranger for bringing Richie back to them. All Richie got time to notice was the Head boy badge shining on the guys chest.

The stranger just snorted and turned away.  
Richie couldn't help gawk after him.  
"Who's that?"  
"Methos de Apocalypse. Better watch out with him. He's Slytherin."  
Richie heard Connors words, but he just stared after Methos retreating back. 

*********

Richie held on to his lunch as they stepped onto the small boats. The things were shaking and Richie hung over the railing for a second, barely holding on. Something glittered in the waves under them and Richie stared at it, getting splattered as something green jumped out over the waves. Its fishlike tail glittered in the last rays of light. Richie tried to get closer to it, holding his hand out, stretching his fingers in an attempt to reach whatever it was. Then it came up again and he could see the mermaid wink at him before disappearing under the water. He wanted to reach out for it, and stretched over somewhat further. Just one more inch, almost…

Strong hands grabbed him just before he hit the water. He sputtered a bit and shivered for a moment as he stared up at the gigantic man. Everything about him seemed out of scale. His face, his hands, his feet… everything. Richie trembled as the giants hand came closer and then it touched him as gentle as something that big could be. Richie gazed into the giants eyes and stopped trembling. Even a mere glance in those deep blue eyes returned him to a sense of safety that he hadn't felt since he'd left his parents house.

The giant patted him on the back and checked him over. Richie couldn't keep his eyes of off him up to the moment they arrived in front of the huge wooden gates. He still felt somewhat uneasy, but the big man's presence made him feel better. He pulled back a second, trying to ignore the smug grin of the boy next to him. It was as if the other boy was grinning over his unease. A mad grin in his eyes. Richie shivered and got closer to the giant who loudly knocked on the front gates.

The gates opened in front of them as out of their own accord. Everything seemed dark and damp as they moved through the hall. Was it really that huge or did it just seem that way? He wasn't sure. The boy with the mad grin jumped up, spooked as a couple of ghosts came floating through the walls. The three ghosts smiled benevolently greeted them hello. Only a gentle monks ghost hesitated a few seconds more as if to make sure the children weren't too scared. Richie smiled at him, seeing the same silver shine on him that uncle Benny had.

Candles lit as they continued on their way and they ended up in a small room. Richie screeched as someone's elbow hit him in the ribs and he tried not to get to close to the girl on his other side. Someone mentioned the sorting ceremony and the young wizard could feel images coursing through his mind of all the hundreds of stories Connor and Duncan had been telling. Not that that had prepared him even one bit, cause no two stories were ever alike.  
He took a deep gulp of air and followed the rest of the group on their way into the hall. Richie looked up, to look over the other boys next to him that stuck out around him. Suddenly his eyes caught the ceiling. It was magnificent, he could see clouds passing through the sky and the last rays of sunlight faded out of their sight. Someone bumped him in his ribs again. Richie startled.  
"Way to go Caspian."

Richie recognized the name, it was one of the kids Duncan had advised him not to get involved with. Connor had been harder, he'd just ordered him to stay the hell away from any member of the de Apocalypse family, since they were all the same. Richie had wondered why, but looking at the vicious streak in Caspian's eyes made it all to clear.

He could hear some ruffling in the middle of the room and stared as one of the teachers put a small stool in the middle of the room, right in front of the teachers table and facing the students. The hat put on it was old and smudgy, and full with holes, only some of which were patched. It seemed like something even his mom would have thrown out a long time ago.

Richie tried to find a familiar face in the crowd surrounding him. A seemingly impossible scheme. Someone started singing before he even found out where Duncan was sitting at the Gryffindor table, the oldest MacLeod was sitting a few places further. Richie turned to the direction of the singing and noticed it was the hat that was making the sound.

"Now hear hear hear  
And listen to me  
And I will tell you your fate  
For I will tell you of future paths  
That lead to gloom and wonder  
Of doors and leads that lead you there  
To what you've never seen

I can see in that head of yours  
And tell you what you are.  
I can see and weigh, decide.  
The paths your life could take

So put me on and you shall see.  
There's nothing hidden for me.

And if I touch that head of yours  
I'll tell you where you'll be.

You might belong in Gryffindor  
where dwell the brave at heart.  
Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind.  
Where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind.

Or perhaps your home is Slytherin  
Where your true friends you'll find.  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their goals.

So put me on. Don't be afraid.  
And don't get in a flap.  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap."

Everyone burst into applause as the hat ended its song. Richie stared at it, terrified. His entire future could depend on the thing. The only ones here that he knew were his brothers. Sure he could make friends, but he trembled at the thought of ending up in a different house than Gryffindor. Was he brave enough? He didn't think so. He stared over at the Hufflepuffs and hoped they'd be nice. Hey they couldn't be worse than those Slytherins on the other side, now could they. Richie stared at them. The green snake curled around a pole behind their table and for a moment the young boys eyes met those of a slightly older boy at that table. Methos. The boy winked at him and Richie quickly stared away.

Aproximus Gilda was the first Ravenclaw. To Richie she looked small and tiny, the hat hung way over her nose and she giggled as it dropped even more. She jumped up as soon as she was sorted and pranced, he couldn't think of a better way to describe it, over to the Ravenclaw table. They were cheering loudly. Next was a burly young boy, with a snarl on his lips as he headed up to the stool. He sat there for a second, arrogant to a fault, his face holding an impatient demeanor as he waited a few seconds before being sent to Slytherin. The next boy, Byron William was sent to Slytherin as well.

So was Canis John as a third in a row. Richie wondered why the boys eyes were crossed like that. He startled up at the loud sound of Gryffindor for Michele Clearwater. The Gryffindor table broke out in a plethora of clapping, yelling, cheering, loud enough to deafen anyone near to them. Duncan gave him an encouraging look as he sat down on the stool.  
He trembled as he took the hat and carefully placed it on his head.  
"Hmmm…" Richie had no time to wonder what the hat was thinking, cause before he could say something the hat shouted Gryffindor.

He kept in place for a second, slightly confused. Then it hit him, Gryffindor, he broke out in a smile and headed for his houses table in the direction of the cheering. He'd already taken a few steps before he realized the hat was still on his head. Kids were laughing and he blushed, keeping his face down as he put the hat back in place. He nearly bumped into Caspian and looked in the boys eyes. Thank goodness the kid was put in Slytherin.

Duncan gave him a pat on the shoulder and pulled out a chair.  
Gryffindor. How did that happen.

*********

Methos leaned up against the wall and kept staring at the professor. MacGonnagall was calm and serene as usual, Her hair tied in a perfect knot over her head. The woman was opening a scroll, and reading it over for a second before looking at them. She smiled at the prefects, but seemed to be ignoring him. Fair as she was, the woman was still a Gryffindor and far from happy for having to deal with him as Head Boy. She read the scroll over for a last time before tapping her wand on it.  
"Duplicatus." Soon there were four versions of the scroll. She handed one to each of them.

Methos took the papers with the passwords on them that Finch had handed him and gave them to her. He barely listened as she said them out loud. The Gryffindor prefect was staring at them. Methos let him and took a better look of the chandelier that hung over their head.  
"Something wrong MacLeod?"  
The young wizard snorted and took a look at the passwords. Methos had no doubt that they'd be changing them as soon as they had the chance. If they had an ounce of sense that is. It was what he'd do. He hadn't even bothered to memorize them.

Kronos glared at MacLeod as well, seeing a pleasure in the tension. Methos knew he had to interfere before those two started it up again and quickly gave Kronos the Slytherin passwords. Kronos made a show of looking them over slowly before he finally left his brother alone with the professor.  
She was holding something. The parchment was all too familiar. His subjects, too many really, but he knew he'd need them. Would they cause him trouble over it? He wasn't sure.

Finally she turned to him.  
"I haven't seen a timetable this full since Hermione Grangers third year." Her robes hung nicely and unblemished. He snorted, knowing that it wasn't that bad. What was it that made her see him as less suitable for the Head boy position. He was pretty sure she hadn't agreed with it. If there was one thing, he wanted to do this year, it was to prove her wrong.

"You think you can handle it? Especially added to your responsibilities as captain of the Slytherin quidditch team?"  
Methos tilted his head a second and tapped his fingers on his wand.  
"I resigned. Kronos took over for me. He knows the moves well enough and I need the time for my studies."  
"Really?" She seemed surprised. Not that she should have been. Kronos teased him often enough that he should have been in Ravenclaw, the way he always had his head stuck in a book.  
"The job as Keeper will be hard enough to hold on to as it is."

She gave him one of those rare smiles that she usually only kept for her own Gryffindors.  
"Sometimes I wonder." she said. "Why the hat chooses the way it does …" he couldn't hear her say more. She was probably thinking about her saint Hermione again. Everyone on school had heard of the girl, every teacher liked to bring her up at least once a year, usually more.  
The perfect student. Always in time with her assignments, never late for class. Always topgrades.  
"Look at where she is now" They'd say. Intelligent, popular… "Why can't you be more like Granger" was often a teachers moan.

MacGonnagall stared away for a mere second.  
"Did I ever tell you I knew your father?"  
Methos startled, not sure what to think of the tremble in the voice of this woman who never seemed to fear anything at all.  
"He was a student here in my first year as a teacher."  
Methos wondered what she was getting at.  
"He was brilliant, not just intelligent, but powerful …remember Mr. De Apocalypse that being Head Boy is about more than just power. It's most of all a responsibility, to yourself, to your house and to the school as a whole. It may grant you certain rights, but if I hear even one rumor that you've been abusing them …" she didn't say more.  
Methos just snorted at the thought and got ready to leave.

"Oh yes, Professor Snape said he wanted to have a word with you."

The derision in her words was clear. House rivalry playing up again?  
That was their business. Nothing to do with him.  
Now how could he make sure that Slytherin won the House cup this year. Because if her reaction meant anything, he had to make sure to prove to her why Slytherin was still the best house at Hogwarts. She'd looked way to smug those two years since his arrival when Gryffindor had won the cup. He'd loved to wipe it of, the look on her face those two years when Slytherin won. They had to win and this time he'd keep Kronos under control. Not like last year. He trembled in rage just thinking about it. They should have had the cup, if only Kronos and Connor MacLeod hadn't gotten into a fight, breaking every rule in the book and costing both Gryffindor and Slytherin a hundred points each for having a magical duel on broomsticks in the middle of the great hall.

He could have sank in the ground when Amanda's face had turned into a grin as she realized what had happened, a week before the end of term feast. None of the Slytherins either spoke, looked at or even admitted Kronos existence after that, broken by the look of the Ravenclaw colors that adorned the hall.  
No this year belonged to Slytherin. He'd make sure of that, no matter what he had to do to get it.

******

Steam roamed through the small dungeon, filling every nook and cranny in the dark space with gasps of smoke. Richie coughed a bit as he stared at the cauldron in front of him. Big hogs of green slimy stuff were creeping up from the sides of the cauldron, rising up and then splashing back down again. He tried to stew through it, but it had come leaping up his spoon. He'd quickly let go.

He tried to get Claudia's attention. But she was still jabbering along with Michelle.  
Richie trembled, what had he done wrong?  
He'd added his frog, exactly on time with the others. He'd used only a dash of vertigo and a spoonful of toad slime.

He went over his actions in his mind. Something was really going wrong now. He could see a grotesque blubber of slime crawling ever higher up to the edges of the cauldron, threatening to overflow.

"Professor Snape."

The teacher was in the front, tearing down at some poor Hufflepuff in the front. Richie stared at the cauldron again. The thing was changing color.  
"Professor!"  
Snape snapped up, his face in a rage over getting interrupted. Then he noticed Richie's cauldron at about the same time that Richies partners finally got a clue. Claudia was covering her mouth and leaving soft squeaks, Michelle started to back off. Richie decided he'd better take her example and pulled Claudia back as well.

The potions master stared down at the cauldron for a second, almost in disbelief at the stupidity in front of him. Not a word left his mouth as he poured in a bright red substance. The cauldron went still.  
He didn't say a word. Instead he just glared at the three Gryffindors in front of him. Richie was shaking, Claudia and Michelle seemed to try and hide under one of the rocks in the dungeon.

"What did you do?!" The words were cold, denigrating… Richie crumbled under them. Snape just turned away without saying another word. It would have been better to just get torn apart by words than this ice cold silence.

Richie was still avoiding any eyes as he left the classroom, too ashamed. Some fellow Gryffindors tried to have him join them. They were compassionate and all too understanding. Snape's reputation when dealing with Gryffindors was not all that good. But all Richie could think of was the disappointment he had seen in those eyes.

He watched as the others left through the secret passages and up to their common room, but didn't follow them up to the portrait of the fat lady. He wasn't sure how, but eventually he ended up on the Astronomy tower. He grasped for air as he stared down, hanging over the rails. The drop was deep, really deep.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Richie startled and nearly fell when he heard the words. What was that? It took him a few moments before he noticed the seventh year resting in the shadows near the wall. The boy looked mean as he slowly moved up from his place. Richie barely noticed the book that slid in the boys robe as he got up and loomed over him.  
He quickly took a step back closer to the edge and lost his balance, he was trembling. The Slytherin, Methos, grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could fall down.

"Have you lost your mind as well? Or did you think you could fly without a broomstick? Have you got any idea how high up we are?"

Richie almost wished he had fallen. He started shaking and pulled loose of the Slytherins grip.

"I'm fine." He shrieked "I'm not stupid."  
He wasn't really saying it against Methos, or Snape, more … to himself, as an assurance that indeed he wasn't stupid. The Slytherins sneer didn't really help. The older boy was over a head taller than Richie and his eyes held a dangerous gleam that warned anyone of trying to mess with him. But Richie was to far gone to care, he just held his glare, refusing to back down.

"Don't you know these towers are off limits."  
Richie had to admit the Slytherin held the winning blow.  
He hadn't been scared before, but the look in those eyes grew even worse. That and the smile, as if Methos were a cat starting at a mouse, just before snatching it for a bit to eat or a game to play.  
"I'll be fair. Ten points of Gryffindor for sneaking around."  
Richie didn't even dare protest."

The Slytherin left down the stairs and there wasn't a doubt in Richies mind about following. To be honest, he probably would have gotten lost, if not for Methos showing the way.

********

Damn foolish children. Methos held tightly on to his notes as he rushed through the crowd. At least the brat hadn't asked him what he'd been doing on the tower. Some of the papers fell out of his map and he had to bow down to pick them back up. Some Ravenclaws backed of when they saw him, he glared at them and pushed the notes in his bag before any of them could see what they were about.

Methos could hear their snorts and disdain as soon as his back was turned. Not that that stopped him, nor did it matter. For a moment it felt as if the ink on his papers was still burning on his hands. Just the thought of what he was holding on to. It was only his first week, but he'd been waiting all through summer vacation to come back and finish the work he'd started during summer. His essay on dark magics wasn't really something any ordinary wizard would care about. But it meant the world to him.

Unsure if anyone was watching him he rushed into the library. He hastily put his bag on the papers and showed the librarian his permission slip. Professor Snape hadn't needed much convincing to allow him the use of the forbidden books in the library. They both knew what he was working on and how much Methos wanted to learn about the dark arts. 

He hissed as he sprawled down on his chair. His notes slid out of his bag again and he looked them over as he placed them on the table. Now what book did he need. He'd written the name down on his papers and it was on his permission slip as well. The librarian gave him an odd stare as he showed it to her, but it didn't take her long to come back with it.

The book was trembling. It light colored cover bleached as he touched it. Methos knew as his fingers brushed over it, that it had been made out of human skin. It made a cold shiver run past his spine. He took a breath and slow, but deliberately opened the book on the third page. He'd been warned that the sight of the first page would have petrified him.

"Mortis Petrificus."

He almost whispered the words as he touched the book with his wand. The thing fell still, unmoving. Even the images didn't move no more. He went through the book almost randomly till he found the page he'd stopped at the day before.  
There was an image of a young girl being tortured, her face was frozen in a scream.

*******

Duncan grinned like the Cheshire cat still munching on the canary. Fitzes king huffed and puffed as it pompously strode of the chessboard. Fitz frowned, trying to find a hint of his defeat. 

"Let's face it Fitz. you never stood a chance."

Fitz hung over the board, accidentally knocking over some more of his figures. They were mumbling at him, but he just smiled. 

"You know what they say lad. You can either have luck in the Game or in love. And we both know what I'm lucky at."

Duncan snorted and almost lost his balance as Richies black cat jumped over the table, neatly knocking over the entire board. Both boys stared up as Richie came barging into the room and after his pet. The kid nearly fell over his brothers bag, before taking a jump and racing out through the other door.

"Richie?!"  
But the kid was already gone.

Fitz was ducking down, trying to get hold of his chessmen. Duncan grabbed his own and got them in the box. They were old and chipped, but Duncan tried to keep them as whole as possible. A hand touched his own and he smiled up as his eyes caught sight of Angelina's. She gave him the knight and Duncan bowed in recognition.

The Highland boy gazed after her, watching the swing in her hips as she left for her friends. Someone tapped him, he stared up and noticed Fitzes grin.

"What do you think you're doing? Eyeing my lady like that."

"Your lady?" Duncan gave him a coy grin, stretching out the question. "She wouldn't even think of dating a cad like you. Oh no, Angelina needs a real man."

"Yeah right lad. I can tell you one thing, by the end of the semester she won't be able to hold her eyes of me."

"Or the shiner she's given you after she's seen you for the Sassenach idiot you are."

The boys faced one another, a gleam in both their eyes. The game was on.

*******

"Got ya." 

Richie pulled the cat in his arms and stared at the big stone in front of the wall. Angie had been sniffing it and Richie investigated for a second. There seemed to be some grooves in the floor. Another secret passage?  
He startled up as he heard a sound coming from behind it and spurted back behind the nearest corner.

Three Slytherins came out from a hole that appeared as soon as the rock rolled out of the way. Richie grasped for breath and could kick himself for the noise he made. He grabbed the cat closer, anything to keep the Slytherins from noticing him here. His head resting against the wall, he tried to keep his breathing low. Were they gone yet?

He peeked around the wall, one person was still standing there.   
Methos.  
Angie of course chose that as the perfect moment to jump out of his arms and stroll over to the Head boy. She nestled up against his legs. To Richies surprise Methos just smiled and kneeled down, gently brushing through the cats thick fur. Angie purred at his touch.

Methos picked her up and held her to his chest. Richie expected her to try and get away, but the cat actually just made herself comfortable.

"She's got a talent for spying secret passages doesn't she?"

Richie came out a bit hesitant, but nodded at the question. Unsure how to apologize for being in the wrong part of the castle.

"You should see how easy she finds trap doors and things like that." 

He started blabbing about some of the adventures him and Angie had had, almost forgetting that he was talking to a Slytherin. Methos just grinned and kept caressing the purring cat. Richie didn't mind, anyone that Angie liked, couldn't be all that bad.

They moved up to the great hall, further and further away from the dungeons. Methos was laughing loudly now and Richie almost startled when the laughter broke of. He stared up and noticed Connor standing there. His brothers eyes were ice cold.

The oldest MacLeod didn't even say a word, he didn't need to.  
Richies shoulders fell in and he accepted Angie from Methos. Then silently he followed Connor back to the Gryffindor common room.  
He stared back one last time. Methos gave him a conspiratorial wink. Then he had to hurry to catch up.

********

"How could you be so damn stupid?"  
Richie almost crumbled.  
"No don't answer that question."  
Richie trembled on the edge of his seat, afraid to look at either of his brothers.

"Oh come on Connor. No need to ..."

"Exaggerate Duncan? He was ... talking to a Slytherin. To Methos, a De Apocalypse. And you think that's nothing. Doesn't he realize how dangerous that bastard is. How sly and vicious and ..."

Duncan just fiddled with a deck of magical playing cards and ignored the rest of Connors lecture. Then when Connor finally stopped he put the cards in front of him, and they started shuffling themselves.

"He knew Duncan. I told him, you told him. Everyone knows Slytherins can't be trusted.  
But does he listen?  
No of course not. He has to go out and make friends with the most dangerous Slytherin in Hogwarts."

Duncan pulled back out of Connors tirade again. He could see that Richie wasn't listening anymore either. Of course the kid had been stupid, but Connor was taking it too far.

"Rich?"

The kid was of, away in his head. Damn Connor, now he might never listen. 

********

Methos almost winced at Connor MacLeod's cutting glance during dinner. What was it with that idiot?  
One moment of niceness to a brat and you get a lynch mob of one after you. He should have just taken points from Gryffindor and dragged the kid back to MacGonnagall for sneaking around.

Kronos caught the oldest Highlanders glance and snorted at it. He smirked evilly and let his tongue visibly brush past his lips while looking at the kid. Methos glared at his brother, knowing Kronos was smart enough to have caught the general idea. At the very least he knew that Richie was involved. 

Methos motioned at him to stay silent and sat down at the prefects table. Caspian was trying to catch his attention, but Methos decided to ignore him for now. He tapped his plate and shuffled through the gravy. The youngest MacLeod was flirting with Amanda. That vixen willingly or not could turn the head of any man around her. She was beautiful like a Veela, but equally deceptive as well. Methos had learned his lesson well, no way would he fall for her again. Too wild and way to scheming for his taste.

Kronos leaned closer, hissing in his ear.  
"Any plans I should be aware of brother?"

Methos shook denial and turned back to his food. He was almost glad that the owls started sweeping in with the mail. Kronos grinned viciously before grabbing his package and heading downstairs. 

Methos wiped of the last of the potatoes and followed after him. Above all he hoped that Kronos would remember common sense, but then again, his brother rarely if ever did.

*******

Richie leaned down on the broomstick, swerving through the air with more grace than he'd ever attained on ground. He ducked under Michelle, raced past Gregor and Claudia and threw the practice ball through the Quidditch hoop.

Mrs. Hooch jumped in excitement as he came flying back, spinning over one last time as he landed.  
"Incredible kid. You're a natural."  
Richie blushed a bit at the praise.  
"With a bit more practice you'll be dead set for the House team next year." A smile crept in and Richie's blush grew in color.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and watched the last of Gregor's back as the other boy sped of in the air. Richie jumped up after him, climbing ever higher till he rolled over Gregor and tapped him with his wand, spinning away from the other's hands after doing so.  
Then he made a perfect dive, moving in between Claudia and Michele who swerved away as they saw him coming. Gregor was under him now. Richie could see a wild gleam glitter in his eyes. The game was on.  
Gregor flew up, forcing Richie to go left. Richie descended, barely avoiding the other boys wand. 

Mrs. Hooch was screaming at them to calm down. Richie went up again, up to the clouds. Gregor following, trying to tap him as he passed by, Richie tried to avoid, moving away, he got hit, for one moment only he let go of the broomstick. He tried to hang on with his legs, but it grew harder and harder.

Mrs. Hooch was trying to say something, but the sun was in her eyes. Richie's hand was stunned, he tried to regain his hold, but his legs gave out and all he could see was the ground coming ever closer.  
He closed his eyes, then a pull; something grabbed him.  
He still didn't dare open his eyes, fearing this was what death felt like.

"What is it with you and thinking you can fly without a broomstick?"

Richie blinked and stared at Methos who was holding on to him. He couldn't get out a word, and just stared at Methos, overwhelmed with gratitude.

There was a lot of noise, the kids from Richies class. The rest of the Slytherin house team that came flying up as well. But Richie didn't hear any of their words. He couldn't stop staring at his hero.

*******

Methos could feel the stares on him before he even saw the other Slytherins. He ignored them as he marched up to the room he shared with Kronos. Conversations fell still as he passed by, starting of again as soon as he was out of hearing range. He glared at them, they shut up for a second. It wouldn't last long.

They were arguing his reasons. Why he'd done it, save a Gryffindor.   
In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about it.   
He'd seen the kid falling, he was there.   
No reason to see more than that in it. 

Mrs. Hooch had rewarded him with twenty points. It gave him a good excuse for when Kronos asked, as he certainly would.   
He smiled, remembering the look on Connor MacLeod's face. Part shock, part horror over the idea that he could ever owe anything to a Slytherin. The Highlander had been fuming, unable to string even two words together. 

It almost made it worth it, even if it hadn't been the reason he'd done it. A simple moment of insanity, that was all.   
But by Merlin, he was going to enjoy it.

*******

All around them kids were talking, banging their plates and having a good time, enjoying the food. Conner tightened his eyes. Richie had tried to sit with some friends of his year, but Connor had looked at him; he hadn't said a word, but it became obvious in his eyes. Richie let himself sink on the chair next to Connor.  
  
Connor ate in silence, merely hissing softly as Methos entered the room. The Slytherin turned their way. Richie had looked up, a smile forming when he saw the older boy noticing him. Then he stared at Connor in fear and froze. Methos noticed and turned to the teachers table, showing some notes to professor Snape.  
  
Duncan and Fitz dropped down at their table. And immediately jumped up again as they saw Angelina. Both fought to be the one to help her to a place, but before they'd come to a decision another boy had already pulled out a chair for her, offering her a place.   
  
Richie shuffled his food across his plate. He still hadn't eaten. The kid tried to get up as soon as the others left, but Connor pushed him back in his place. It got him a sulking brat on his hands, but better that than having him run into Methos again.  
  
Five minutes later, Richie was still shuffling on his seat, holding on to the stool as if forcing himself to stay seated. Connor tapped on the table, the kid startled and was still for a second.  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"What?" Connor slashed out at Duncan who was just trying to munch through a piece of meat. He moved his head, finished the bite and looked at Connor.  
  
"He's just a kid Connor. No reason to get this over the top."  
  
"Just a kid?"  
  
Connor nearly blocked before he could say something. Richie got up from his chair and out of his immediate reach.  
  
"Go on Rich."  
The boy didn't hesitate even a second to follow Duncan's advice. Connor nearly dropped his chair as he tried to get up in time to catch up with him. But Richie was already running out of the hall.  
  
"Damn it Connor.  
What is it you're angry at anyway? That Richie nearly died or that it was a Slytherin who saved him?"  
  
Absolute silence hung over the eldest MacLeod. His glare cold enough to freeze the fires of hell. Then he turned away and left after Richie.  
  
"Or both?" he could hear Duncan's last words before leaving the hall.

**********

Hagrid took Fang along their usual patrol, the moon stood high up in the air and he enjoyed the eerie light it shone over the grounds. He stood still for a second and listened for sounds, anything out of the ordinary. There was something, he wasn't sure what. Slow, very low, almost muffled down as if whomever it was, didn't want to be heard.  
  
He turned around to the bushes, checking them for something out of place. Someone was crying, someone small.  
It was a young boy, who sat crouched down in the mud, a first years from the looks of it. The boy startled as he saw Hagrid's shadow tower over him.  
  
The boys eyes were red, his face was streaked with tears. The half giant kneeled down and touched him. His hair was soaked, plastered to his face with mud. Not a thread of his robes was left dry or clean.  
  
The boy tried to toughen up when Hagrid got closer but the big man just smiled at he tried to wipe his tears on his already wet sleeves. Hagrid pulled a handkerchief as big as a towel out of his coat. It got him a smile out of the boy. Score one for him.  
  
It wasn't hard to choose what to do. Minutes later the boy, Richie, was warming up in front of the fire at Hagrid's cabin.  
His Robes were hanging near the wood stove and the boy was covered under an old patched woolen blanket that he'd pulled from his bed.  
  
Hagrid turned around as Silas came up with the hot chocolate. The boy had been helping him take care of some Fire salamanders for class and Hagrid was more than happy to have him around. The boy had an almost magical affinity for any kind of animals.  
  
Silas brushed through Richies thick red curls that were finally starting to dry up. Comforting the boy as if the kid were one of those wounded animals he liked so much.  
The boy finally got overcome by the heat and fell asleep in the comfort surrounding him.  
  
"Methos won't like this. He won't say so, but I'm sure of it."  
  
Hagrid nodded grimly.

*********

Connor paced through the Gryffindor common room. Richie still hadn't returned. Duncan gave him an angry glare, but quickly looked away as Connor caught his gaze. Duncan still blamed him that Richie had run away. He didn't understand and Connor didn't want to explain. Not to Duncan, not to professor MacGonnagall, not to Professor Black. Not to anyone really. None of them knew ... 

Oh God.  
Everyone saw him as the tough cynical bastard who wasn't touched by anything. Good to have fun with at times, but stone hard. They didn't know how he'd watched his father's murder as a mere child. They didn't hear Ian MacLeod's screams of pain as someone put the Crucio curse on him. He remembered hiding in the cupboard, hoping for it to end and getting that face imprinted in his mind. 

They weren't there to see his mother shy away from any touch, even of her second husband. And she loved Joe! He remembered trying to spook her once, he'd been even younger then. She'd jumped up, shooting something his way. And it hurt as his body froze. She'd taken him, trying to calm him down, stop the pain, begging him for forgiveness for hurting him. And she'd kept him in his arms, still pleading for him to respond as Joe came in, trying to tell her everything was going to be all right. 

Connor had been too young to be afraid at the time. He'd just thought he'd been bad. But his mom had been so sad, so hurt. He still remembered the nightmares that kept her awake at night. He remembered how Joe brushed through her hair, trying to sooth her into falling asleep. 

Duncan was too young then, but Connor still remembered. 

She never spoke about it. Not when the nightmares finally ended. After Richie was born she did her best to pretend nothing was wrong. Her husband had died, she'd remarried. She'd started a new life and the old one was dead history. 

But Connor had wanted to know. He wanted to know where the nightmares came from. He'd wanted the truth ... until he found it. Every single syllable of it. 

It had taken him weeks to find where his mother kept her diary, even longer to find the password.   
'Richie' 

He knew the truth each time Methos arrogantly strode over the grounds of the school. He heard it in Kronos snide remarks at the cost of those weaker than him. But worst of all ... he could see it in his own brothers eyes as those dark brown eyes of his mothers rapist looked back at him. 

He stared out of the window, trying to catch the moon as it lured over the grounds. Duncan was watching him, waiting for him to say something. Waiting for an order, something to do. 

If Duncan ever found out, it would destroy him. Connor couldn't do that to him. So Duncan would never know the truth, he'd never have to bear the hard reality. He'd never have to look at Methos and see the face of a monster. All he saw was the annoyance, the pest. 

Connor would never tell him, that their father found out about the rape and went out to confront the rapist. He'd never know how Mortis de Apocalypse had followed Ian MacLeod to his home and had tortured him, humiliated him before handing him the mercy of death. 

Duncan would never dream the drool on his fathers lips as he crashed across the floor, screaming, begging for the end.  
Let Duncan keep on thinking that Connor hated Methos because of his House. Let him think that all there was, was schoolboy rivalry. Connor knew better but he'd never tell. 

Just the idea of seeing Duncan thank Methos for saving Richie. Of seeing the two of them together.  
Connor would never accept, never say grace, or thank you.   
Not to a De Apocalypse.  
And not to Methos.  
Not ever. 

******* 

The Long shadows lingered over the astronomy tower as the young man read aided only by the flicker of his wand. Methos shivered as a cold wind ran past him. The last of the light had been gone for a while and he knew he should be returning downstairs. He just didn't feel like it.  
It was strangely quiet with the kid not here to annoy him. It seemed he was no longer the only one choosing this tower as a getaway place.  
  
He took a deep breath and held on to his page as the wind rustled through the book, in an attempt to make him loose his place. There was something damn strange about being alone and he got ready to leave. At least with Kronos around he wouldn't be alone. God he hated that, preferring being with Kronos over being alone. 

He leaned down one last time to pick up his wand as he heard someone coming up. Before he could get to his wand the other was holding him down.  
Looking at the one holding him, Methos recognized Connor MacLeod. Stopping his grin when he saw that the Highlander was seething. Methos was relieved that the Scot had not changed his opinion of him. He hated the others with their sudden acceptance spiel. What right did they have to judge him, to say he was worthy of their friendship now where he hadn't been before. Not Connor MacLeod though. 

He hated the others with their sudden acceptance spiel. What right did they have to judge him, to say he was worthy of their friendship now where he hadn't been before.  
He was still the same person, nothing had changed, but they acted as if he had. As if he'd finally earned a place on their good side. Well the hell with them. Connor MacLeod's continued anger was almost refreshing. 

"Where's Richie?" 

Harsh tones, even harsher threats underneath.. MacLeod's wand lit up. Methos tried to grab for his own but MacLeod wouldn't let go. 

"How should I know? He's your brother." 

Methos had noticed the sudden wall around the boy. As if he'd be stupid enough to risk anything by threatening a first years. What reason could he possibly have?  
He was Head Boy, did MacLeod forget that. If he showed improper behavior he could forget the future he'd planned for the past few years. He could forget it all. 

"He's missing." 

"Gee really." 

Connor let go for a second and Methos leaned up on his elbow, not having enough space to get up completely. Methos wanted to say something more, something scathing, but then he noticed the worry in the Highlanders voice. This wasn't just a, 'he got out of my sight for a second'- kind of worry.   
He shouldn't really care, let those Gryffindor take care of their own.   
But damn it, the kid had grown on him. The least he could have done was given a warning about something. 

"Since when?" 

"Diner"  
Five hours ago. And it was dark, too dark for any kid to be on his own. 

"Have you checked..." 

"We checked the entire castle you damn bastard. Where is he? Are you holding him with your Slytherin scum? Tell me." 

Now Methos was kinda getting insulted. He'd already told the other he didn't have a clue where the boy was. What did he have to do to convince MacLeod? 

The Highlander backed of for a moment and Methos used it to get up. He dusted his robes as he stared at MacLeod. What was there to do? He could call Kronos, ask him if he had a clue. Not that the other would necessarily tell the truth.

"I'll help."  
Now he hadn't expected to hear that coming from his mouth. Nonetheless he meant it. MacLeod's attitude had to be getting to him. Besides, what harm could it do?

They walked down the stairs, Methos didn't even consider the Slytherin quarters. No way for the brat to have gotten in there anyway. MacLeod eyed him as if he were slime.   
Sure a bit of annoying behavior was to be expected and even refreshing, but this was not helping them. Quite the contrary.

"What have I done to you anyway? It's not like I've gone out of my way to make your life hell now is it?"

Connor for some reason seemed struck by his words.

*******

Connor stared at Methos in abject shock. How could the bastard not know, not realize. But then, why would Methos' father tell him everything Even Joe sometimes felt he had to protect them from things. Like not telling when mom had been crying. Connor snorted and went on. Richie was what was important now.

"I'm really not that bad a bloke when you get to know me, really I'm not."

Connor simply ignored him. Then Methos footsteps stopped. Connor turned around and stared as Methos kneeled down, looking at something.

"What?" 

Methos raised his hand, stopping him in motion.

"Footsteps." Connor stared at the mud, there was a small mark of a child's foot, combined with a half erased trace of something big. They were too close to the Forbidden Forrest by far.  
He stared at it, trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"It's not my fault."

"The hell it isn't." Connor muttered under his breath.

He wanted to leave, go look for whatever had made the mark. Methos grabbed his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think you're the only one who's worried, that I don't care about anyone?"

"You're a De Apocalypse."

It was said completely straightforward, filled with rage. Methos face was filled with disbelief.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Connor refused to answer. Methos grip became harder.

"Just answer me."

"Why should I? You are what you are. No way around it."

Only in a way Duncan was a De Apocalypse as well. As much a son of Mortis de Apocalypse as Methos here was. It's just Duncan was his brother, his kin and this bastard was nothing but a constant reminder of the monster that sired him. Wearing the same face, the same nose, the same ...

Connor balled his fists and pulled out of Methos grip.

"And what am I supposed to be?"  
Connor still didn't answer."  
"You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you."

Methos took a step back in shock.

"Don't you?"

"No! You're a monster. A monstrous son of a monster. Every time I look at you I see him, every time I hear you I hear him. So don't you tell me that I have to know you, cause I already do in any nightmare I've ever had."

Methos stood stunned.

"It's your face I see as I remember my mothers pain, your face as I hear her cry in the dark. I know it wasn't you who did ..."

Methos' mouth fell open for a second before he closed it again.

"What did my father do to her?"

There was an uncommon hesitance in his voice. A fear of knowing. Why should he care, what the Slytherin thought; did ...

"Oh God, do you know what it's like to look at your own brother and know he wouldn't be there if some monster hadn't taken your mother and done ... things. To wish your own brother had never been born."  
Connor stared at nowhere and everything, refusing to meet the Slytherins eyes.

"He raped her didn't he?"

Connor just nodded.

"But that was my father, not me."

"Same thing..."

A light suddenly seemed to have gone on in Methos eyes. 

"Your brother ... Not Richie?"

Connor almost laughed.  
Off course not Richie. But what did the Slytherin know? What did he know of the pain of looking at Duncan and seeing what he hated in him? What did he know of anything?

Richie was the innocent one. The one untouched by any of it, their mothers hope. But Methos didn't know that. 

"Duncan?"

Methos seemed to have trouble believing it.

"You really don't like sharing your brothers now do you?"

Connor couldn't find an answer to that.

*******

The world worked in strange and mysterious ways.  
Methos knew that all too well, but this, the idea of having one more brother. Not that he hated it. The idea of having a brother he could actually be proud of.

He'd wanted to love his brothers. The way he loved Silas, but the closest he could come to that for them was grudging tolerance. But Duncan ...  
He wondered what the boy would say, if he ever found out. Not that Connor would ever let him tell the secret. No the Highlander would sooner kill him than letting the truth come out. Jealous Gryffindor. Angry Gryffindor. Good dog.

He knocked on the door to Hagrid's cabin. It opened and he faced Duncan. The boy stared at him and MacLeod. Methos looked at him, trying to find proof of the oldest Highlanders claim. He nearly choked when he actually found it. He forced himself to stop staring and stared at the rest of the room. Silas sat on the carpet in front of the fire, holding something warm. It took Methos a moment to realize the thing he was holding was Richie.

Connor ran up to the boy, waking him and facing a sleep dazed kid who didn't seem all too sure what was going on. The boy finally pulled away as he recognized his brother. Connor kneeled down, his eyes begging for forgiveness. The boy fell in his arms and Connor just held him. He didn't say a word, he just held on as if his life depended on it. Methos nodded at Hagrid and sat down.

Hagrid offered him a cup of tea and he accepted more than gratefully. Methos' eyes lingered on Duncan as he desperately tried to find a thread of proof of their kinship. So different, yet so alike.

Finally Hagrid managed to convince the older Highlander to leave. Duncan stayed behind with Silas, helping Hagrid to put Richie to bed before he caught a cold. Two of his brothers and a kid over whom he was growing more protective with every passing second.

He didn't say a word, he just waited for Connor. For a question he just knew, would come.

"Why?"

Why what? He had no idea what to say, instead he kept still, merely facing the highland boy.

"I mean. You're considered first in line to be a future Death Eater. Even for a Slytherin. Hell you come from one of the oldest families almost actively associated with the dark arts. So tell me, why are you acting like this?"

Methos just clicked his tongue and closed his eyes for a second.

"Nice you mean?" Methos made the word sound as disgusting as a pile of unicorn shit.

MacLeod didn't react. He didn't respond at all.

"Why do you really think I study the dark arts MacLeod?  
Have you ever even thought about it?"

It was clear the Highlander hadn't.

"You've never known my mother, you don't know her. There's no way that you could have, even before." Methos had to keep his voice from breaking on that last word. "She was a witch of tremendous power, it's why my father chose her. She was also so vibrant, so alive… there was such a strong will in her. I've never seen any other witch or sorcerer go up against my father, like she did. I've never seen it again. Three years ago, when I came home for summer vacation …" he had to swallow for a second. "She was sitting in front of her mirror like she sometimes did, I greeted her and she turned around and her look, her eyes, they were vacant, broken."

He took a breath and lifted his head again.

"I don't know how, I don't know what he did, but I know it was him. He broke her, he destroyed her. Nobody else seems to notice, or dares to mention it. I don't know, I have no proof." MacLeod stared at him in near shock, almost as if he wanted to reach out to him. Methos just clenched his fists.

"I need to prove what he did to her, undo it.  
So yeah, I believe what you think he did to your mother. I know what he's capable of. What he could do."

Connor still didn't touch him. Methos wasn't sure if he wouldn't have shrugged it of if the man had. They faced off and both boys understood.

Then Connor offered him his hand. Methos grabbed it and held on.

********

Richie couldn't help a smile forming on his face as he noticed that Connor's glare to Methos no longer held any strength. He didn't know what had happened between the two, but he was sure something had changed. And for the better.

He was looking at the door and it was because of that that he was the first to notice Angelina's entrance in the grand hall. She wasn't alone and she was beaming. Her hand held that of a Ravenclaw boy and both their eyes shined like stars. Robert De Valicourt. When he held out her chair for her to sit on, she just smiled at him and it seemed as if a rainbow ran over the entire table.

Duncan and Fitz stared at the both of them with wide open mouths and disbelieving eyes. Fitz grabbed some food, stuffing it in his mouth, refusing to speak. Duncan ... he just took his drink, bringing it to his mouth. Not a drop entered his closed lips. His eyes were stuck on the new couple. On Angelina's happiness.

Richie's chuckle finally caught up with him and he couldn't help letting it escape. Duncan tried to stop him, but Richie managed to get away just in time. And all through the chase Richie kept laughing, as he knew that all was of the good. School had never looked better.

The end


End file.
